Teazers theory
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Basically, Rumpleteazer has a theory and she conviced Mungojerrie, but is it right? Rated for T because of sexual refrence. Quaxo/Munkustrap and Tugger/Bombo hehe Bombo, just realised that. I mean Bomba


'For the last time Tea, that theory of yours is logically impossible!' Jerrie said.

'Why not Jer? I mean, they look the same so why can't it be true? Plus, they have practically the same skills in well, practically everything that they do.' Teazer replied, still thoroughly believing in her theory, no matter what Jerrie or anyone else said. Jerries ears perked up and he had the look on his face whenever he got a good idea, or when he just understood what someone else was trying to say.

'Maybe you're right Tea.' He muttered, causing Teazer to smile enthusiastically.

'It explains so much, like the Jellicle ball'

'And Munkustrap' He started to believe her more after every second.

'And the kittens!!' Teazer practically squealed that part, causing Jerrie to jump slightly. Teazer looked embarrassed. 'Sorry' she giggled.

'Oh my god, you're actually right!' Teazer looked offended.

'You say that as if I've never been right in my life' They paused for a second before Teazer realized where Jerrie was coming from 'Oh right, it still hurt though.' Jerrie closed his eyes for a bit, trying to get rid of the thought of doing bad thing to Teazer, in a non sexual way of course.

'Let's just go and talk to him about it.' He said, straining his voice.

'Okey Dokey' She smiled, obviously not knowing how much anger she was putting Jerrie though.

They ran down to the junkyard as fast as they could, eager to see his response. They saw that some of the kittens were mucking around but they knew exactly where to find him. They reached Munkustraps den and knocked on the 'door.' One time when they walked in on Tugger and Bombi and well, it was a bit awkward.

'Come in' Munkustrap called out and they walked in. Munkustrap was sitting down with Quaxo's head in his cat lap. Quaxo and Munkustrap looked at them as if they were disturbing some private time. 'Yes,' Munkustrap said a bit annoyed. He never really liked to be the second jellicle leader. Even though he got a lot of awesome powers, he also got stuck with all the responsibility while all the other cats were off having fun. Jerrie nudged Teazer and she cleared her throat.

'We're sorry to interrupt, but we have a question to ask you Quaxo.' Quaxo looked confused and sat up. 'Well, you know Mister Mistoffolees' Quaxo chuckled and nodded his head. He knew where it was going. It was about time those two figured it out. 'Well, is he like your brother or something? You do you look like each other an awful lot.' Munkustrap sneered at them and Quaxo punched him. Jerrie and Teazer did not know what was going on.

'Yea Quax. I could have sworn that you and Mister Mistoffolees were like the same cat or something.' Munkustrap barely managed to get out with a serious face. Quaxo couldn't help but smile.

'Shut up Munky. No Tea, I am not Mister Mistoffolees' sibling or anything like that.' Teazer pouted, she hated being wrong even though she was used to it. She thought that she would actually be right for a change. Jerrie could tell that she was upset.

'Well, sorry to bother you then. Come on Tea, it's Abbeys birthday today.'

'So…' Teaze asked, still a bit upset.

'Uhm, she would have gotten presents' Jerrie said as if it was the most obvious thing. Teazer instantly cheered up and ran out of the junkyard as fast as she could. When she noticed that her brother wasn't behind her, she stopped.

'You coming?' she called out. Jerrie turned back to Quaxo and Munkustrap.

'Again, sorry that we interrupted whatever you two were doing. Say hi to Mister Misto for us. Bye' he said jumpily before running to his sister and they headed of to Abbeys house. Munkustrap and Quaxo were still a bit confused of what just happened.

'Has there ever been a cat as stupid as those two?' Quaxo asked and Munkustrap shrugged. At that very moment, as if on queue, Tugger appeared and ran up to Quaxo scared.

'Quaxo, where's Misto? I can't find my belt. I think he took it.' Everything went quiet for a second because Tugger had his belt on his head...

'I guess that answers your question.' Munkustrap said.

'Why me?' Quaxo cried half jokingly.

'Because we know you love it?' Tugger said with a flirtatious smile on his face before her realized what Munkustrap said. 'What question? What did I miss? What's going on?' he asked confused.

_Fin._


End file.
